


Looking Into The Sun

by kazurom14



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazurom14/pseuds/kazurom14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is falling for an orange.<br/>Hinata is falling for a dude with a creepy ass smile.<br/>Suga is caught sorta in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Into The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh!!!! Another story sprung from not enough sleep. I think this was adorable. I was blushing when I wrote it. Also, the song referenced is Crush by David Archuleta... Constructive criticism welcome!

Kageyama watched Hinata practice his serve. The orange haired boy was so bright it was like looking into the sun. At first Kageyama thought it was because of the other male’s bright hair but the more he hung around him, he realized that wasn’t it. It was his personality and unwavering spirit. Hinata was naturally a shining person. Kageyama, on the other hand, didn’t have a bright, cheerful light. His smile alone would send others running. He didn’t understand how someone could shine so bright. It made his eyes hurt and his heart flutter. Looking at Hinata and being around him made Kageyama’s day so much better. Even though you would have to twist his arm to get him to admit it.

No one could really tell how Kageyama felt about the smaller boy, except Suga. He could tell in just the way Kageyama looked at Hinata. Suga spoke to Kageyama about it almost once a day. Suga always told him to tell Hinata how he felt but Kageyama always refused. Kageyama was fine with the way things were with Hinata now. At least that’s what he told himself.

* * *

 

Hinata was sitting on the side of the court, watching Kageyama set to Tsukishima. He loved the way Kageyama looked when he was concentrating. Even though the taller boy could be a complete asshole, Hinata loved him with all his heart. Kageyama was everything Hinata wanted to be. He was tall, hot (when he didn’t smile), and amazing at volleyball. It took a while for Hinata to realize that what he felt for Kageyama wasn’t admiration but straight up love. He wanted to be with him with all of his might but, he didn’t know how to approach Kageyama on it.

Suga told him that he should really tell Kageyama but Hinata was too scared. Not of Kageyama himself but of what he would say. He thought he would either call him a dumbass and brush it off or actually like him back. He didn’t know how to deal with either situation. Suga was extremely persistent on him asking Kageyama out but Hinata said he was alright with the way their relationship was now. At least that’s what he told himself.

* * *

 

Kageyama was sitting in his room listening to music on his stereo, thinking about volleyball when an American love song came on. He could barely understand the words but he could get the message. He was immediately reminded of a certain orange haired boy. He thought about all the conversations Suga and him had. He decided he was going to do it. He was going to tell Hinata how he felt no matter what. The question was how? He decided to call Suga. The phone rang a couple times then he picked up.

“Yes, this is Sugawara.”

“U-uh. Hello, Suga-Senpai. Um, could I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“How should I ask Hinata out?” There was silence on the other end then a sound like someone screaming happily. “S-Suga-Senpai?”

“Sorry, I’m still here. Hmm. You’re kind of lacking in the romance department so, just try to tell him in the most straight forward way.”

“Alright. I’ll just do that.”

“Also, when you try to smile, make it more sincere and less creepy. Smile from your heart not your mind.”

“Thank you, Senpai.”

“No problem! Good luck!” Kageyama hung up and got ready for bed, thinking about Hinata the whole time.

* * *

 

Hinata was sitting in his sister’s room, having one of her really annoying and really long tea parties.

“Natsu, can we at least turn on the radio?” his little sister made a thinking face.

“Yeah! Let’s have some music for this party!” she jumped up and skipped to the stereo and turned it to her favorite station. Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Whenever there was music playing, Natsu was sure to dance. That would hopefully wear her out enough to let him go. Suddenly a song came on that Hinata couldn’t understand. He listened closely to realize it was in English. He heard singing and looked to see his sister dancing and singing along to the song.

“Natsu. What’s this song about?”

“I don’t know but I like it whenever it comes on!” Hinata made a face. What was he singing about? Was it a love song? He tried to concentrate on the words and was able to pick out some he understood. He figured out it was about having a crush on someone. His face turned a bit red when a certain setter’s face appeared in his mind. After that, he couldn’t get the other male out of his head. Later on when he was lying in bed, he was still thinking about Kageyama. It was to the point of where he couldn’t sleep. He was rolling around the idea of confessing to Kageyama in his head. How would he tell him? He was thought of people he could ask for help. Daichi would be a good person but he wasn’t aware of Hinata’s crush. Suga was perfect for this kind of thing and he knew of Hinata’s deep love for Kageyama.  The phone rang four times before he answered.

“Hello, this is Sugawara.” He sounded sleepy.

“Ah! Sorry to call you at this hour, Suga-senpai but I have a quick question.”

“Okay. Let me hear it.” Hinata took a deep breath.

“How do you think I should ask Kageyama out?” there was such a long silence that Hinata thought he had fallen back asleep. Then he heard a tiny oh my god on the other end. “Suga-senpai?”

“I’m still here. I think you should just come out and say it to him. He won’t be able to understand something really romantic, you know?”

“Gotcha! Thanks, Suga-senpai!”

“No problem! Good luck!” Hinata hung up and was able to fall asleep with that in mind.

The next morning, both boys got up and got ready in their normal fashion. Hinata was pedaling as fast as he could to get to school, wanting to see Kageyama. Meanwhile, Kageyama was on his way to school with a pounding heart. Both boys caught sight of each other at the same time. Hinata parked his bike and ran to Kageyama. When he reached him, the both starting talking in unison.

“I need to tell you something!” both boys waited for the other to continue. When they thought they could speak they were still in unison.

“I really like you!” both boys stood there stunned. “What? You like me?!” still talking at the same time. They both blushed. Hinata decided to be brave and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama leaned down and for a moment their lips brushed. They pulled away a bit, not sure what to do. Kageyama just decide to hell with it and kissed Hinata. Hinata was shocked for a moment but then relaxed into it. They were like that for a good five minutes before Tanaka ran past them and smack Kageyama’s back.

“You’re going to be late!” he yelled back at them, still running. Both boys heard the bell ring and ran off towards their classes. For the whole day, all either of them could think about was each other and their kiss. At practice, Suga had a huge smile on his face.

“Why are you so happy?” Daichi questioned.

“No reason.” He gave the two first years a knowing smile. They both turned red. Suga knew the whole time.


End file.
